


Carnivorous Caterpillar

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Cora Hale, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills High School, Beta Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Math and Science Metaphors, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Scott, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Post-Alpha Pack, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Socially Awkward Derek Hale, Tea, Teenagers, Texting, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: Cora's a mental serial killer, Isaac has Issues, Derek has more Issues, Stiles is fucking annoying, and Scott's the alpha of this freak show.He's also supposed to be Nice – a feat he can only achieve when Kira's around, and when he forgets about Allison.





	Carnivorous Caterpillar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by awesome [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter) and her [Tumblr](http://thisdiscontentedwinter.tumblr.com/) where I've seen discussions on bad friend!Scott. Also, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5qijI--v9E) amazing video. 
> 
> This is an AU and as such, there is no Lydia or Jackson. Warnings for bad friend Scott, swearing, and general teenagehood.

Isaac sits at the table, eating cereal when Derek comes in. Scott looks over from his spot in the living room, wondering how it will go.  
Isaac tries to smile at Derek but can't quite cooperate this well with his face. Derek tenses and seems like he honestly considers just retreating to his room, but pushes himself to walk inside and reaches for a glass.  
Scott watches them, those two awkward turtles in the kitchen. It's because of the alpha pack, of course. Derek snapped at Isaac to leave – to make sure he is safe – and Isaac knows that, but Isaac's Issues don't. Derek knows that he had to do that, but Derek's Issues don't.  
Derek drinks some water, the silence stretching.  
''There's-'' Isaac speaks up and pauses, as if only now realizing he's actually talking out loud, ''some orange juice. In the fridge.''  
Derek nods and goes to the fridge. This time, Isaac manages a small smile, however, Derek's Social Anxiety kicks in and he can't keep Isaac's gaze.  
''Thanks,'' Derek says softly, taking out the juice.  
wtf am I even-  
''Issac?'' calls Scott, surprising everyone, including himself. ''You want to go to the cinema this weekend?''  
Isaac smiles at him easily, relaxing. ''Sure,'' he says. ''What do you want to see?''  
Derek quietly leaves with his glass full.  


***

The alpha thing was unexpected, but at least it's shown that Derek's not completely lost. He did relinquish the alpha power to get his sister back. However, instead of going to the alphas, it went to Scott, who already was a great fighter, but with the additional power boost?  
Yeah. He's saved the day and he feels pretty fucking good about it.  
''So, do you remember the date of Russian Revolution?''  
Scott sighs inwardly. He couldn't care less about history, but Stiles needs to be needed, so here he is, getting tutored.  
''1819?''  
''Dude, no,'' frowns Stiles, ''it's 1917. Seriously? A hundred years?''  
It's annoying, but he needs Stiles to be here because otherwise, he's somewhere else, and if Stiles' somewhere else, he starts thinking who-the-fuck-knows-what. As ungraceful and – honestly – dumb Stiles appears, in the certain circumstances, he can get vicious and dangerous.  
Scott puts on his own Awkward Smile and Wide I'm Sorry? Eyes. It's amazing how he can use this expression when thinking something completely different, yet it still works. Stiles just huffs out a laugh and shakes his head.  


***

Scott's good at acting like he's an awkward teen but Kira's a natural. It's a good thing that she appears in his life differently than Allison – it's not love at first sight, it's a friendship to be Nice.  
During the lunch break, all of the pack sits at one table – well, aside from Derek, obviously, and Cora. She's a Hale, biting, and weird which makes her represent everything that Scott dislikes, so he doesn't even really try to include her.  
Instead, he notices Kira, the new girl in school who seems completely lost in the cafeteria, gripping her tray, uncomfortable.  
Scott smiles and waves at her. They had a biology class together today, she may remember him, besides, he is Nice and does Nice Things.  
Kira smiles as well, grateful, and sits down. ''Thanks,'' she says, glancing at him.  
Scott shrugs, the ends of his mouth curling up.  
''Scott, right?'' she asks, reaching with her hand across the table.  
Scott nods, shaking it. ''Kira?''  
''Yeah.''  
Just as they are parting there's a pang of electricity and Scott grimaces a little.  
''Oh, sorry,'' Kira says immediately, her eyebrows drawn.  
''It's okay,'' he says soothingly, still smiling.  
Stiles gives him a knowing look which he ignores, suppressing a small flare of anger. It's stupid but honestly – somehow, Isaac doesn't need to question every single move Scott makes like Stiles.  


***

Scott is a Good Friend and as such, doesn't mention how weird it was that Stiles kept staring at Derek when he's relinquished his power to save his sister. He didn't say anything when Stiles kept oddly quiet when Derek was gone, on holidays (were those holidays? Derek? And holidays? Really?). He didn't comment on Stiles' expression when Derek came back.  
''I've made some tea,'' says Derek and places a mug before Stiles.  
Stiles glances at him and smiles, grateful. ''Assam forever, man,'' he replies and stretches his hand with a fist.  
Derek's lips curl up as well, his famous Social Anxiety mysteriously absent, and he bumps Stiles' fist before retreating.  
Stiles watches him for a while before turning back to his homework.  
Really? Really?  
Stiles looks up and seeing his expression, tenses.  
Well. Scott raises his hands in a placating gesture but it only makes Stiles narrows his eyes. Jesus, Scott can already hear Stiles' heartbeat quickening but fortunately, Derek doesn't look back. Maybe he doesn't actually listen in to everything – everyone – all the time but Scott wouldn't put it past him.  
Steering the attention somewhere else, then.  
''Uh, when was this,'' he starts and yeah, fine, he'll look like a dumbass but the Derek thing is unsettling, ''this Russian Revolution again?''  


***

Stiles: hey, can we meet tmrw?  
Scott raises his eyes from the book he actually needs to study and which has nothing to do with modern Russian history. The grimace that appears on his face is almost imperceptible.  
Scott: can't, training with Kira  
He'll ask her and if she can't, he'll train with Isaac, and if he can't, he'll train with... himself. He just really doesn't feel like spending time with Stiles recently.  
Scott comes back to learning about the animals' dental anatomy and now tries to remember what a periodontal ligament was when his phone buzzes again.  
He sighs and reaches for it.  
Stiles: sure  
Scott frowns at the screen, only after a second remembering about the earlier texts. But why did Stiles reply now, after five minutes? Does this pause mean something? Is he supposed to call and ask in this Careful You Can Tell Me Voice if everything's okay?  
He doesn't bother containing his grimace now and puts the phone down. He doesn't have time to analyze each and every thing Stiles does.  


***

He ends up analyzing anyway.  
They are all hanging out at Derek's loft, Scott playing Halo with Isaac. He loses but doesn't mind, faced with Isaac's excited grin, and leans back, only now realizing he hasn't seen both Derek and Stiles in a while.  
He looks around and notices them in the kitchen, talking too quietly to understand over the video game's music. They aren't smiling or laughing, but they don't seem sad either, just talking. In any case, they don't have a moment.  
Stiles says something, keeping a mug in his hands, dragging his teabag up and letting it slowly sink back, up and down, up and down.  
Derek keeps looking at him, an orange juice in his left hand (yes, orange juice, the same one that Isaac buys and Derek's odd – but it's just some juice – Derek wouldn't – really?), his right one propped on a table. They aren't touching, but if Stiles shifts a bit – and of course he will, it's Stiles – they are going to.  
Derek says something and Stiles smiles a bit, glancing up at him, and here it is – he moves to the left and they touch. Stiles quickly looks away, blushing.  
For fuck's sake. It's one thing having an unnoticed crush, it's another one when your crush actually knows-  
Derek's blushing as well, seriously, this guy's so awkward, but he ignores whatever is happening to finally take the teabag from Stiles' mug. That's good, thinks Scott absentmindedly, Stiles doesn't like when a tea's too strong – right. But Derek doesn't know that. How would he know that?  
Derek is closer now, his fingers touching Stiles' to gently pry from him the teabag and put it in the trash.  
Stiles is still flushed, rubbing his neck – okay, that gesture's fucking obvious. Derek doesn't seem to mind, though, smiling a bit and straightening. Then, they both drink, Derek his orange juice, Stiles his tea, like a pair of dorky socks.  
''You okay?''  
Scott turns to the game. Isaac's frowning slightly, watching him, then he glances towards the kitchen. Scott nods and gives him a reassuring smile, ignoring the way Isaac's eyebrows are still drawn.  


***

Scott would be feeling bad about brushing Stiles off, they are childhood friends after all, if the guy wasn't suddenly so busy with his phone. He's texting someone all the time and won't say who is it, just shrugs and goes back to his mobile.  
Scott can't stop guessing who could it be. Maybe Cora, Stiles talks with her sometimes, but then again, she talks with Derek as well, not to mention this weird staring contest she has with Isaac-  
Stiles' mobile buzzes with another message and Scott doesn't wonder anymore, just reaches to it and glances at the screen.  
The Assam Master: Right. Consider me amazed.  
Scott stares at the text, frozen. The Assam Master must be Derek, he is the only one patient enough to spend ten minutes just preparing the tea. And now, Derek is joking with Stiles, like they are friends or something, even though it's Derek – just – this weird Hale guy.  
The screen brightens with another message coming.  
The Assam Master: But yes, you can come over today and whenever you want, Stiles.  
Now Scott is probably gaping at the phone. They already come over to Derek whenever they want, he's said that's okay. Stiles doesn't need a special invitation. Still, Scott doesn't think anyone else will be there today – it's Wednesday, everyone has something to do on Wednesday – aside from Stiles and Derek, apparently.  
He jerks himself off from the thoughts and puts the phone down, just in time for Stiles to come back to the classroom.  


***

Outside of the classroom two days later, sitting in the corridor, Scott repeats a mantra in his head.  
Allison was dating him, then she was with Isaac – but it was okay, he is Better Than That – and then she fucking left.  
Kira lays her head on his shoulder.  
''Do you think they are dating?''  
''Who?'' he asks, staying upright against a ridiculous urge to tuck Kira's head under his chin.  
''Cora and Isaac,'' she says with a small smile.  
''What? No,'' he replies immediately, frowning. ''It's Cora,'' he adds, incredulous.  
Kira only hums in the answer.  
''She looks like she's got enough of everything and everyone – and with Isaac,'' he repeats, disbelieving.  
The worst thing is, the longer he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. The whole gazing at each other-  
he shakes his head. It's completely mind-boggling.  
Mind-boggling, he repeats in his thoughts, Stiles loves all those funny adjectives.  
Kira giggles at his reaction and Scott closes his eyes briefly. Allison was dating him, then she was with Isaac...  


***

''Stiles, can you research something for me?''  
That's right. He's finally found something reasonable for Stiles to do.  
Stiles eyes him for a second but nods. ''What exactly?''  
''Kitsunes, everything on them.''  
Stiles frowns and before he can ask about that choice, Scott adds, ''Kira's one.''  
It was an accident. Scott had only wanted to steer her into a classroom, saying we should head back, when his fingers touched the bare skin on her neck. He grazed her nape, letting himself do only so much, and saw blue electric thunderbolts shooting from Kira's hands in fists.  
She looked at him with wide eyes, too shocked herself to appropriately handle the situation, and Scott knew he was gone. He was in love with her.  
Stiles frowns at him again. ''Then why don't you just-''  
''She has some trouble with control,'' Scott interrupts him.  
Stiles nods, looking down on his lunch. Scott suddenly feels a pang of guilt, it's Friday afternoon but honestly, Stiles wouldn't have plans for Friday afternoon. Besides, Scott really needs something to occupy Stiles with, the Whatever With Derek is just sad. It's Derek – why the fuck would he want to spend time with Stiles?  


***

''Here,'' says Stiles the next day, slipping a handful of papers on the table, next to Scott's sandwich.  
He frowns for a second, only then noticing the word kitsune repeatedly appearing in the text. ''Oh, cool,'' he replies and starts reading from the beginning, moving the papers closer to himself so Derek won't be able to see them, it's not his business.  
Stiles doesn't go away, though, and Scott raises his eyes to him questioningly. Before he can catch Scott's gaze, Stiles snaps his head away and sits down on the other end of the table, next to Derek.  
Scott learns about kitsunes, frowning at the fragment he doesn't understand. ''Hey, what does this thing here mean?'' he asks, looking at Stiles and stopping there. In the morning light, Stiles seems incredibly exhausted – pale face, dark shades under his eyes, his hair a complete mess. ''You look terrible.''  
Stiles huffs out a harsh laugh and glances at him. ''Yeah, well, maybe because I stayed up the whole night to prepare this,'' he answers.  
''Oh,'' escapes Scott, as his eyes flick back to the papers.  
''Oh?'' repeats Stiles, incredulous. There's an edge to his voice that makes both Scott and Derek look at him, Scott stilling and Derek touching Stiles' arm gently.  
''This was the first thing you asked of me in a month, if not longer,'' says Stiles, keeping his gaze on Scott. ''Ever since you became the alpha you just don't care anym-''  
Alpha, catches Scott. So that's what it's all about.  
Stiles is saying something, then pauses, looking at him and starts talking again but Scott ignores him, straightening and locking eyes with Derek. ''I can't believe you did this,'' he says lowly. Stiles shuts up and Derek stiffens, confused.  
''I've never liked you but – I really thought you were better than that.''  
Derek seems to realize the accusation and he pales, his eyes widening.  
''I-''  
''You manipulated Stiles, manipulated my best friend to – what,'' he continues, his eyes not leaving Derek for a second, ''get revenge? You're so jealous I'm the alpha? That I'm better than you?''  
Derek's just stares back, his mouth slightly ajar but he doesn't say a word.  
Scott notices a movement and glances at Stiles, who's so mad he's shaking with anger. ''Best friend,'' he repeats, almost snarling, and continues before Scott can answer. ''How can you – Derek – like I can't – you asshole,'' he utters, too gone in emotion to make any sense.  
Scott narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to reply, he doesn't know what exactly he wants to say but he needs to say something – when Stiles starts talking again.  
''Have you even – said anything to me – like, I don't fucking know – other than a fucking hi – to me? Last week?'' asks Stiles, his voice shaking now.  
Scott frowns, the words giving him a pause.  
''And Derek – you don't even – better,'' tries Stiles, shaking so much that Derek moves his right hand to his back and places the left one on Stiles' elbow, leaning closer. Stiles turns to him and says a bit lower, ''He can't just talk – you're not-''  
''So you're fucking,'' says Scott, emotionless, watching them. He locks his gaze with Derek's again. ''I really thought you were better than that,'' he repeats, his voice cold. Derek flinches at the words but doesn't look away, his eyes wide.  
Scott stands up, takes the papers on kitsunes and walks away, feeling disgusted.  


***

Sunday, they wouldn't see each other anyway. It wasn't always like that – Scott remembers clearly how in the middle school they were playing Mario Kart in Stiles' room, when Stiles suddenly spoke up, ''You know, I don't remember a day we haven't talked to each other.''  
''Huh?'' asked Scott, surprised from his focus on the game. ''Oh, I guess,'' he said after a second, turning back to the computer, blinking.  
''How many days that is?'' continued Stiles. He frowned and actually started calculating the number.  
Scott can't imagine anyone else doing something like that. He spends a lot of time with Kira and Isaac, but neither of them really think about those things.  
Stiles is like a carnivorous caterpillar. You don't think there's one and then you see it and just – it's so strange, it makes you think. You know something more, something odd, your mind's different now.  
Monday, Stiles avoids him so they almost don't see each other.  
Tuesday, Scott decides he will need to be the first one to talk. Isaac's Issues can't deal with the situation and he won't speak with anyone besides Cora – although, no, he doesn't speak with her either. They just sit next to each other, doing different things, Isaac listening to music, reading or just staring somewhere ahead mindlessly, while Cora imagines someone's murder, glaring at anyone glancing at them. Kira's confused but doesn't pressure Scott for explanations.  
Wednesday at lunch, she doesn't have an appetite, moving her fork around pointlessly. Scott can't believe he is alone again. That was his past, staying in the shadows, only with Stiles for a friend who was better at focusing the attention on himself anyway with his intelligence and ideas. But now, Scott was supposed to be the alpha, have the pack, he was supposed to be more.  
There is only Kira here.  
Next thing he knows, he's telling her everything.  
''You know,'' she speaks up when he's finished, ''you two didn't spend much time together recently.''  
''That doesn't mean Derek can use this as an opportunity to get closer to Stiles and manipulate him-''  
''Scott,'' Kira interrupts him, for once oddly decisive. ''I know you don't believe that. Whatever's this thing you have with Stiles-''  
''Thing?'' repeats Scott incredulously. ''We're friends!''  
''Maybe you were,'' says Kira. ''Not anymore.''  
Scott sets his jaw and focuses his gaze somewhere else.  
''Look, Scott,'' starts Kira again, her voice softer. ''I like you-''  
Scott can't help stiffening and glancing at her and Kira meets his eyes, apologetic.  
''-but you're being stupid.''  
It hurts more and is more shocking than if Kira had cursed.  
Now, she sighs and looks at her plate. ''Manipulated Stiles,'' she repeats quietly, something in her voice sad, then stands up. ''I'll see you later.''  
Scott turns away, can't stand to watch as Kira leaves.  
Still, as much as he hates to admit it, he agrees with her. It just – not between Derek, his wide eyes and Social Anxiety, and Stiles, who's always fucking arguing.  
He decides to head to Derek's loft in the afternoon. He wants to feel fucking magnanimously but can't stop the way he keeps hearing Kira's words. Stupid.  
Scott isn't in hurry. He takes one step, and another, and another, constantly repeating to himself that honestly, Stiles probably won't be there, Derek could be there, who knows, the loft will probably be empty.  
It's not. When he enters, he can hear some music playing quietly and muffled voices. He frowns, curious, and closes in to the sounds.  
Stiles is crying. It's not pretty, Scott knows, he's dealt with it before, and it's awkward, mostly, seeing that. He is 17 years old – he should handle his emotions by now.  
Scott can't stop himself from remembering Kira's escaping electricity but dismisses the thought, because it's different, she's a supernatural and they don't work the same-  
Something about this line of argument feels off to him so he leaves the issue aside.  
Derek keeps Stiles in his arms, his hand stroking Stiles' back slowly. Scott freezes in the spot, can't stop watching them even though he knows he shouldn't, Derek may notice him any second, even with the sound of Stiles' erratic heartbeat, sobs, and classical music in the background.  
He waits for Derek to grimace, give Stiles tissue somewhat forcibly, look away, unable to keep his annoyance hidden – but it doesn't come. Derek leans slightly back and puts his hand on Stiles' cheek, brushing away a tear.  
Something about the gesture shocks Scott into stillness.  
Then, Derek moves in closer again, slowly, and kisses Stiles' eyelid.  
Scott snaps his head away, has trouble thinking. His mind is suddenly messy, a picture of Derek caring for Stiles coming up again and again.  
He leaves the loft.  


***

''McCall, what was the date of Russian Revolution?''  
Oh, for fuck's sake.  
''1917,'' he replies unwillingly.  
Harris, their history teacher, pauses and looks at him. ''Good,'' he says. ''Can you tell us something more about it?''  
Scott sighs inwardly, then glances around, searching for Kira. Of course, she's not here, they don't have history together – but if he could just see her worried expression, if he could just see that someone actually cares-  
''No,'' he replies, emotionless.  
''Excuse me?''  
''I can't tell you anything more about a fucking Russian Revolution,'' answers Scott, his voice even.  
Harris is so surprised he just stares at him for a while together with the rest of the students. Scott is supposed to be Nice, but now Scott is Fucking Tired.  
''Go out on the corridor and think over your answer. And your behavior,'' orders Harris, narrowing his eyes.  
Scott nods and goes out, unbothered. He doesn't really understand this form of punishment since he can just take out his mobile and browse the Web mindlessly.  
After a while, he can hear some raised voices from the classroom and looks up just when Stiles goes out as well and shoots him an annoyed glance.  
Scott doesn't say anything, it's not the right moment, Stiles is clearly perturbed and Scott suddenly can't stop thinking about him and Derek.  
However, Stiles was never good at handling silences. ''This is fucking dumb,'' he says without warning, glaring at the floor. Scott snaps his head to him. ''I'm wasting my time here just because I told him no one bothers listening to him when he gives us a lecture each and every class because he's too lazy to try using any other teaching method,'' he continues and looks up at the classroom's doors. ''I'm telling him that again,'' he decides and starts walking to the classroom.  
''What – Stiles, wait,'' calls Scott, rushing to him. ''He'll send you to the headmaster.''  
''Oh, I sure hope so,'' says Stiles darkly, already planning Harris' demise.  
''And you want to have that talk now?'' asks Scott, eyeing him.  
Stiles' steps falter and he grimaces slightly, undoubtedly thinking of how he tends to cut off his sentences and forget the words when agitated. Finally, he relents and his shoulders slump. He starts pacing on the corridor.  
Scott comes back to his previous spot, leaning against the wall. He knows it's his chance to talk with Stiles but can't find the right words. He isn't even sure what exactly he wants to say.  
''We're not fucking, Derek and I,'' speaks up Stiles abruptly, his voice quieter than earlier. Scott notices he stopped moving and now stands between him and the classroom in the middle of the corridor, looking down at the floor. ''We aren't even dating.''  
''So it's okay that he's manipulated you?''  
Stiles narrows his eyes at him. ''I can't believe you'd think that. Derek manipulating me? Are you fucking serious?''  
Scott tries to keep his gaze, fails, and turns away, his jaw tense. ''Fine, I didn't really think that.''  
''Well, tell that to Derek,'' says Stiles, his voice cold. ''He is the one who believes he's lost another pack.''  
This time Scott doesn't even try to hold Stiles' eyes, keeping his face expressionless as he glares at the faraway wall. He remembers Derek keeping Stiles in his arms, Derek preparing Stiles' favorite tea, Derek smiling softly at Stiles.  
''I guess we really aren't best friends anymore,'' he says out of blue.  
''No shit, Sherlock,'' replies Stiles without a pause. ''And then you come and ask me for the research as if fucking nothing happened.''  
''So, what,'' bites out Scott, willing the words to come, Stiles is worth at least this much, ''you want to leave the pack?''  
''What? No.'' Stiles looks at him and makes a face, then turns away.  
Scott levels an unyielding gaze at him. ''But you'd rather Derek was the alpha.''  
Stiles glances at him again, frowning, and scoffs. ''You're such an asshole, Scott,'' he says harshly after a moment. ''I don't fucking care who's the alpha.'' He pauses as if to consider the words. ''Unless, you know, it's someone...'' He shrugs, trailing off.  
Scott nods. He does know what Stiles means, they've been through Peter, they've been friends so long and through so much.  
They stand in the silence on the corridor. Scott shifts his weigh, realizing he kept still during the whole discussion.  
Suddenly, the doors to the classroom open. ''You can return to your places,'' says Harris, not even looking at them, still mad at Scott's language and Stiles' comment.  
''What an honor,'' answers Stiles flatly, his voice too quiet for Harris to hear.  
Scott smiles inwardly at the words.  


***

''Hey,'' Kira suddenly turns to him, excited, ''let's watch Microcosmos!''  
''Uh, sure,'' he says, not really understanding her enthusiasm. He stands up from the couch, rolling his shoulders.  
''No, I mean with everyone,'' replies Kira, her gaze inquiring.  
''Oh.'' Scott straightens and glances at the other end of the room, where Isaac reads something and Cora is training Krav Maga. Scott tries to not imagine the effects of her movements on a human.  
He turns to look back at Kira. ''You tell them, and I'll go ask Stiles and Derek?'' he asks.  
He should check up on them anyway, they've disappeared quite a while ago.  
Kira nods and bounces off to Isaac and Cora, now managing an impressive kick. Kira seems completely unbothered by that and Scott spares a second to admire her, then goes to the stairs.  
As he's climbing, he waits for Derek or Stiles to suddenly materialize somewhere, but he is alone. Scott's never been upstairs, and now passes open door to what is probably Cora's room and knocks on the next one.  
When nothing happens after a while, he listens in, but can't hear anything. He knocks again, frowning, and concentrates.  
''Shit, where's my shirt?'' asks Stiles, his voice muffled.  
The doors open abruptly and Scott looks at Stiles' flushed face, mussed hair, open mouth as he takes a breath, and gives him his best Judgmental Face.  
''Screw you, Scott,'' replies Stiles pleasantly, then beams at him. ''What do you want?''  
Scott feels oddly relieved at Stiles' puzzling but honest reaction. ''Kira wants us all to watch Microcosmos.''  
''Microcosmos?'' repeats Stiles. ''That's so old.''  
Scott shrugs but doesn't answer as Cora calls from downstairs, ''It's not old, it's retro!''  
Scott startles a bit at the sound of her voice.  
Stiles makes a face at the floor.  
''He's making a face,'' Scott informs Cora, then listens to her response and glances at Stiles, smug. ''She says you need to seek her approval if you want to date Derek.''  
Stiles shoots him a glare. ''Oh my god,'' he says suddenly, tensing, and turns back to the inside of the room. ''She heard us?''  
Derek comes up from behind Stiles and puts his hand on his hip. ''My room is soundproof.''  
''Thank god,'' mutters Scott and goes downstairs.  
''I'll have you know it was all erotic!'' calls Stiles after him.  
''Gross,'' he says in unison with Cora.  
They finally sit down, everyone in one place. Scott realizes they've never really spent time together. Even when they are all in the loft, they keep to themselves. Now, it's awkward, each one of them odd, not matching the rest, not quite fitting in together. Werewolves, human, kitsune, they are weird, like those carnivorous caterpillars that make no sense and about which Scott had nightmares after Stiles had shown him the popsci video.  
Kira starts the film and shuffles a bit closer so he raises his arm and waits for her to lean her head on his shoulder, then embraces her. Once the film is finished and they prepare to leave, he'll think of some shitty excuse, like going on a patrol, and ask her to walk with him. When they get close to her house, he'll pause and see her uncertain look, and he'll kiss her softly, waiting for her to return it.  
Tomorrow, he'll request Stiles for a research on Krav Maga. He'll ask Cora to teach him and impress her with what he already knows. He'll suggest playing Halo with Derek and kill him immediately. Derek will glance at him, not sure what happened, they will restart, and Scott will kill him again, and again, and again. Oh, he can't wait.  
He'll make Derek join Isaac for shopping so they can get their Bonding Orange Juice, and he should ask Derek if it's normal for alphas to plan stuff like that.  
Now, Scott glances in his direction and sees Derek's thumb slowly stroking Stiles' neck. He raises his eyebrow at the sight.  
Stiles notices his look and gazes pointedly at Kira's head tucked under his chin. Scott won't be the first to break the stare-off. His eyes start tearing up, Stiles shouldn't be that good at-  
Cora snaps her fingers. They all turn to her, startled, but she keeps her gaze on the TV. Isaac smirks, glancing at him and at Stiles, then settles more comfortably next to her while both Scott and Stiles throw them dirty looks.  
He'll have to check the carnivorous caterpillars again later. Even freaky as fuck, even nightmarish, they can't be completely bad.


End file.
